1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method, an information providing device and method, and information providing system, and program storing medium, and particularly to an information processing device and method, an information providing device and method, an information providing system, and program storing medium, wherein information can be effectively recorded on a recording medium with limited capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, system which use networks, of which the Internet is most prominent, to provide services of various types, are becoming widespread. For example, with such systems, consumers can purchase various types of products via the network. In the event that the product (service) to be purchased is music information for example, the user can directly receive the music data via the network, and record this to an MD (mini-disk) or the like.
However, in the event that the user attempts to record the music information on an MD for example, the size of music data becomes great according to the size of that musical piece or the number of musical pieces, exceeding the recording capacity of the MD, thereby preventing recording the desired piece to the MD in a speedy and sure manner.
Also, in the event that the user obtains as recording medium which the user personally edited, conventionally the user created the label (jacket) to be applied to the recording medium either by hand, or with a word processor or the like. Not only is this troublesome, but the user might write the label incorrectly, or even if the label is correct there is an unmistakable handmade impression to the label, which would make one hesitate in giving such an article to a friend for a present, for example.